


Our Once Promised Neverland

by WolfDMoonStone



Series: Promised Neverland Crossovers [2]
Category: One Piece, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: "Hey, guys... what is this..." a young girl with short orange hair asked."A Gate. it connects the inside and outside," a boy told her.."outside?" she questioned as she gave a confused look "we've never been outside"..that is the question and answer that started this all... It's what started the mistrust that leads them to escape......"You are my one true love, Marco... But I'm scared my past may come back to haunt me... And I'm scared you'll find out what truly am" a woman with long black hair says as she holds her blond lover's hands
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Promised Neverland Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131731
Kudos: 10





	Our Once Promised Neverland

"Hey, guys... what is this..." a young girl with short orange hair asked as she held on to thick bars blocking her path through a dark tunnel.

"A Gate. it connects the inside and outside," a boy told her. 

"outside?" she questioned as she gave a confused look "we've never been outside" 

"that's because we have never left here since being born," another boy told her.

A boy with black hair looks deeper into the tunnel as if he knew what was on the other side but said nothing.

"So is this what mom always tells us about" the girl happily said as the boy with black hair looked over at her "never go near the gate or the fence in the back of the forest because of its dangers."

"she says that but it's not true," the boy with black hair said. 

"it's not?" a girl with dark hair asked

"Hey Ray. what would you do outside," the girl with orange hair asked the boy with the black hair. 

all the children faced the girl for asking such a question.

"I don't know... you Emma," Ray asked her. 

"I would ride a giraffe." the girl called in such a happy tone it made them smile. 

"good luck..." Ray answered not looking at her and facing away from the gate. another boy with snow-white hair just looked ahead at the gate before placing his hand on the bar. 

"this gate... you know I wonder what it's really keeping us protected from," he asked as he placed both his small hands on the gate. the other children were now looking more into the dark tunnel.

"Yeah... me too," the quiet girl said as she copied her brother and placed her hands on the bars.

* * *

## Many Years Later

A man with blond hair smiled as he saw his long-term girlfriend standing by the railing of their ship. she had long dark hair that reached her lower back and dark purple eyes that glowed in the darkness. she was very beautiful but very shy considering she was in a committed relationship with the first mate and first commander of a very known pirate crew. everyone in the crew loved her for her caring nature and kind words no matter how rude or mean they are to her when they first met her. they have never seen her get angry or lose her temper even if someone hurts her. 

"Baby" the blond-haired man called. the woman slightly turned her head to look at him and smiled a kind smile before turning back to the sea. "it's getting dark... come on" he said as he walked up behind her and hugged her. they were like that for a couple more moments before some of their crewmates/ family started to make fun of them for showing so much affection. the male just glared at them and was about to yell at them to get back to there duties, but was pulled back by the kind soul in his arms

"you know it shouldn't get to you as much as it does" the woman smiled not looking at him. "they are just playing around"

"yeah... but one day they are going to hurt your feelings with the shit they say" as he said that she hit him on his chest with her arm 

"don't curse" she snapped at him with a laugh

"Baby girl, I'm a pirate... it's in my nature" he laughed as he turned her around and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

"Marco and Sai Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" three voices called from behind them. the woman-Sai blushed before turning her face away from the males-Marcos face.

Marco turned and glared at his closest friends and brothers Thatch, Ace, and Haruta who were laughing behind them. they knew Marco couldn't do anything with Sai standing there. she didn't like violence inside the family no matter how small it was.

"Guys" Sai called as she laughed at their antics and little dances they made.

"GET INSIDE" Marco snapped at them knowing full well that Ace and Haruta needed to finish their paperwork and Thatch needed to finish making dinner. 

"or what" Ace laughed knowing he wasn't going to do anything

"you three will be cleaning all the bathrooms on this ship and Moby 2 and 3 for a week," Sai said as she turned to walk away. 

the other men's faces paled knowing that only she could convince their captain and their Pops to carry out that threat. 

"WE ARE GOING" they yelled at the same time running inside. Marco just smirked as he followed the beautiful woman to their room. 

"it's funny how I'm the first mate and they still don't listen to me as they do with you." he smiled as he watched her change after closing the door behind him. 

"because your to strict and they know how to walk all over you... that and Pops lets them get away with it" she laughed as she put on the nightshirt and Pijama shorts. "are you going to go get dinner or finish the paperwork," she asked him kindly as she kissed him before walking into there bathroom. 

"imma get us dinner so we can enjoy our 3rd anniversary... alone" he smirked as he followed her and hugged her from behind again staring at her face threw the mirror

"oh sure" she laughed "with the family we have we are lucky we are alone right now" she turned and placed her hands on his chest before placing another kiss on his lips. 

"GUYS DINNERS READY" Ace yelled as he threw the door open without knocking. he looked confused before he turned to the bathroom and smiled when he saw his two favorite people. 

"ACE WHAT THE HELL" Marco yelled at him. Ace just smiled laughed and bolted out of the room with Marco on his tail. Sai just laughed before turning to the mirror and pulling up her hair. as she did so she had a good look at her left ear. after so many years the ear healed up very well and Sai had no problem hearing out of it. she was just self-conscious when it came to it considering...

"Sai are you alright" a kind voice called as someone poked their head into the room and saw her inspecting her missing ear. "is it bothering you, dear"

"no... thank you for worrying Izo... I'm fine" 

"if you're sure..." Izo nodded as he walked in and going behind her and pet her hair" will you be coming to dinner" 

"no... Marco is going to bring us food today" she smiled as she let Izo Braid her hair. 

"don't worry ill make sure no one bothers you tonight." he smiled "this is an important day to the two of you and we all understand you want to be alone during your anniversary." Sai just giggled and nodded

"I think Ace still hasn't gotten the hint" she smiled as she looked down. Izo was almost done with the Brade and just stared at her. 

"you know he sees you as an older sister," Izo said "you where always so nice to him no matter how much of an ass he was... is" Izo pointed out

"It's in my nature..."

"well, we are all happy it is. now, why don't you tell me what you and Marco are planning for the night" Izo asked with a smirk knowing full well what Marco was going to do that night. Sai blushed deeply before looking away from what she was looking at

"Izo" she called "that's not something you ask" 

"oh, I know dear just wanted to see your reaction."Izo laughed "you know I never asked... what is your last name," he asked her as he finished the Brade. 

Sai not turning around looked almost in pain as she played with her nails

"I don't have one"

"what," Izo asked "of course you do" he laughed before looking back at her realizing she wasn't playing

"nope... I grew up an orphan and no one gave me a last name when I was young"

"oh..."

"it's fine don't think much of is Izo..." 

"well ill leave you be since I know Marco is about to get here with your food and everything." Izo smiled at her before placing a friendly kiss on her forehead before walking out 

"alright be careful" she called to him as she watched him walk out of the room. she let out a sigh as she rubbed her neck. 

she had a ton of makeup to cover up her number tattoo that she got years ago and tried to hide it to the best of her abilities. the only person who knows about it was Pops and he never questions what it meant or why she tried to hide it so much.

she walked over to her shared bed and sat down as she slowly pulled out a picture from a hidden compartment. it was of three children one with white hair another with orange hair, the last one was a mini-version of Sai but with a kind of small smile looking at both children who were playing. 

she hugged the picture close to her as she remembered that day like it was yesterday. everything that was happening when the picture was taken and how easy her siblings smiled made it easier. 

"you ok baby girl," Marco asked as he walked in with two trays. he gave her a confused look as he set them down. "what is that" he asked her

"nothing don't worry about it" she shook her head before tucking it behind the bed before he could see it.

"um...ok then," Marco said not wanting to invade her privacy. "so I talked to Thatch and he made you your favorite," he said as he showed her the spaghetti and meatballs along with a chocolate cake with a single strawberry on top, he also made her favorite tea. she smiled as he got up and sat down in the extra seat in the room. she started to eat her meal with a smile on her face as she talked to her boyfriend. they talked until she finished her tea. she gave a confused look when she saw a little paper at the bottom before putting her hand in the cup and taking the paper out. 

"will you marry me" was written on the paper as she read it out loud she gave a confused look before she shot her head up to look at Marco who was now on one knee in front of her

"will you," he asked. Sai almost dropped the cup and paper as she gasped as she realized why everyone had been acting so strange the last couple of days. they were all preparing for this moment. Marco looked so calm as she stared a[t the ring](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1OVaYlrsrBKNjSZFpq6AXhFXaE.jpg) (he didn't show it but he was panicking because she was taking to long and wondering if it was ok to ask such a question considering he didn't know anything about her religion or if it might have been wrong for her to accept)

"Marco... I don't know what to say" Sai said as she tried to think more clearly. before getting up from her seat and crushing down next to him 

"so will you marry me Sai," he asked her. 

"i...i... of course" she laughed as she hugged him. he smiled and hugged her back before placing small butterfly kisses all over her face. a loud bump was heard before cheering was heard outside. Sai laughed as she rubbed away happy tears from her eyes and laughed at the crew's antics. 

"you have no idea how happy you made me" he smiled as he held her tightly. Ace bolted into the room and jumped on them to both their surprise. Thatch and Haruta followed along with Izo. their closest friends. Sai just smiled and hugged all of them. 

## later that night

after everyone calmed down they left Marco and Sai alone. they enjoyed a passionate night together before going to sleep.

around the middle of the night, Sai got up and put on her shorts and nightshirt she had on prayer that day before walking out of the room quietly. she was thirsty and wanted to get some water not wanting to wake up Marco so she did so in a quiet manner. she passed the night watch who smiled and congratulated her and let her get on her way. when she was done she was walking back to her room. she didn't run into anyone and knew who was suppose to be on watch and who was suppose to be in there room sleeping so when she saw Teach sneaking out of his room was odd. she didn't say anything since by the way he walked he knew that he wasn't supposed to be up. she quietly followed him until she saw him go up to the deck. she watched as he closed the door behind him. 

she gave a confused glance as she slowly started to walk to the door and open it so it wouldn't make any noise. she peeked threw and saw that Teach was approaching Thatch who was zoned out with the fruit he found in front of him. he was lost in his own little world he didn't notice Teach with a knife behind him holding it up and ready to strike. Sai let out a gasp and without any noise, she quickly ran out and tackled Teach. 

Teach let out a loud cry as he hit the railing. Thatch quickly turned around and was shocked to see Sai on the ground with a knife in her shoulder and Teach a little bit further from her with a glare on his face. 

Teach roared as he kicked Sai away and ran at Thatch trying to get the fruit. Sai quickly got up and tackled Teach again making the knife go in deeper into her. as Teach fell he fell on Thatch who accidentally pushed the fruit overboard. Thatch not thinking punched Teach trying to get him away. Sai was holding on to Teach trying to get him to stop moving. 

Sai let out a scream as Teach kicked her off and started to attack her. Thatch thinking fast tackled him and started to beat him up. 

the screams got the night watch's attention and they all quickly ran to see what was happening. they were shocked to find that Teach was being attacked by Thatch and Sai bleeding and coughing close by.

"SOMEONE GET POPS AND THE REST OF OF THE COMMANDERS " someone yelled as some tried to break up the fight and others went to go help Sai. the nurses were the first ones on the scene and rushed to Sai's side as the men were being separated. the Commanders ran in moments later.

"SAI" Marco yelled out her name once he saw she was being carried in a stretcher. he quickly ran to her side and held her hand as she slipped into unconsciousness. he was about to follow inside only to have Izo block his path. he glared at him slightly. "Izo Sai is--"

"I know but first we must figure out what happened before anything else and you have to let the nurses work" Marco growled as he turned and face everyone he glared at both Teach and Thatch about to demand answers only to be interrupted by Pops

"What is going on here," the man said stepping outside after letting his daughters carry their now unconscious sister. "and why is Sai in such a condition" he growled.

"It was---"

"Thatch did it" Teach snapped up. Thatch glared at him. 

"NO, IT WAS TEACH I SWEAR" Thatch yelled as he tried to shake off his brothers "HE WAS GOING TO ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND" 

"LIER" Teach yelled at him 

"Pops you have to believe me" Thatch yelled as he pointed to Teach "he was going to stab me... I swear on my mark," he said. everyone's eyes widen knowing full well what he meant. 

everyone knew that the mark meant the Whitebeard Tattoo and they also know that Thatch wouldn't lie about anything when he puts the mark on the line. they all turned to look at Teach who growled at him 

"he was going to attack me but Sai ran out and tackled him... she got stabbed in my place" Thatch growled as he turned to glare at Teach. "I don't know what he wanted to achieve with killing me but--"

"TEACH IS THIS TRUE" Ace yelled. Teach was part of his division and he felt slightly responsible. everyone started yelling all around them. 

Marco was trying so hard to hold in his temper. trying to not snap at anyone but right now that was near impossible. he knew that Thatch would never lie. he has known him since he joined when he was 10. he can always tell. but he can never tell with Teach it was always hard since he was always sketchy about everything and was always very secretive even when he was 13. 

"ENOUGH" Marco yelled "We will deal with this when Sai is healed and gives her part of the story... in the meantime--"

"Teach what are you doing" Pops called as he watched Teach back up to the railing. before anyone can do or say anything more he jumped overboard. "NAMUR GO AFTER HIM" Pops ordered pissed that he dare lie and hurt a family member. Ace was about to jump after him only to be pulled back by Izo as Namur jumped. Marco was pissed that he let him get away and activated his Pheonix powers and flue up to try and see if he could find him. 

hours later nothing was found of Teach. a lifeboat was gone and so were some necessities. everyone was pissed that they had been tricked by Teach in such a way. Thatch was upset that he got away and tried to go after him only to be pulled back by a pissed off Izo who had to control three pissed off and reckless commanders and still try to keep his cool. Ace was pissed because he was responsible for Teach and his actions. Pops was upset because a man he considered a son betrayed him and hurt one of his daughters. Marco was most pissed off and once he finished searching he went to Sai's side, not wanting to leave his now fiance alone. he was scared for her after the news he received after they got out of surgery. 

_"she might not wake up any time soon Marco." one of his sisters told him as he placed his hands in his hair. "they hit her head at some point when she fought him and it was a very hard hit"_

_"do you know when," he asked her as he looked up slightly._

_"We are not sure it would be a couple of days to a couple of months."_

_"shit," he said as he let tears fall from his eyes._

_"do you want me to tell pops about this," she asked him in the kindest way she could_

_"no... I'll tell him... and everyone else... doesn't worry about it... just... please make sure she is ok" and with that, the conversation was over._

Marco never got up from his seat after they let him in. he never told Pops and whenever Izo walked in to ask how she was he just shook his head not wanting to use his words knowing he will go into another crying fit. Ace later joined him with Thatch. they were all grieving for their fallen sister. Namur who was in the infirmary just shook his head and apologized for letting Teach getaway. 

no one blamed him since Teach attacked him underwater with a gun. he was hurt and the bullet wound was close to his heart so he had to come back. 

* * *

_Sai was running in the middle of the night down a hill away from a small house in the middle of nowhere. she was running with a boy with white hair named Norman and a girl with orange hair named Emma._

_Emma had a stuffed animal in her arms, it was a white bunny with a smile on its face. they were running toward the gates they were once told never to come close to trying to see if they would be able to catch up to there mama and younger sister before she left._

_they made it in minutes and paused as the gate was in sight._

_"Never go near the gate or the fence," Emma said as she looked up at the gate_

_"yea I know," Norman said_

_"we will all be in trouble later." Sai smiled at her siblings before leading them close by. they started to sneak closer and closer until they were in front of the open gate_

_"Connie" Emma called softly as Norman started to walk past the gate entrance with Emma and Sai following. the girls were behind their brother as they walked deeper into the dark but lighted tunnel. drops of water fell from the ceiling of the tunnel making it so much scarier until they got to the front of the truck._

_"is that the truck that's going to take Connie to her new home, I've never seen a vehicle in real life," asked Emma as they all turned to see the truck. they started to explore Normal looking at the front of the truck and Emma going to the back. Sai got closer to the passenger seat of the truck only to back away not wanting to damage it_

_"no one is here," Sai said as she looked around._

_"maybe she will find it if we leave it in here," Emma said pointing to the back of the truck._

_"yea maybe" Norman offered as Sai went to place the stuffed animal with Emma. Emma slowly uncovered the back only to drop the stuffed bunny and taking a couple of steps back, Sai backed up until she fell on the ground but even then she tried to crawl back to get away from what she saw._

_Norman came running to see what scared them so much, he knew that it took a lot to scare Sai and Emma was one of the bravest people he knew. but to see them so scared made him slow down not wanting to set them off in a crying or screaming fit. he peeked threw only to back up in shock_

_Connie was there... blood all over her body. her eyes were wide and her skin was pale. a bright red flower was sticking out of her chest as she just laid on the back of the truck._

_"is someone there" they hear someone call. Emma and Norman thought quickly and hid behind the Truck "hey did you hear voices right now"_

_"it's your imagination." another voice said as the door opened. Sai not able to catch up with Emma and Norman quickly ran back to the woods and quickly climbed a tree. she was breathing hard but tried to calm herself in case anything happened and Emma and Norman needed her._

_"if it was a stray cat. I would have caught it for dinner." one voice said as Norman and Emma hid under the truck._

_"you eat those disgusting things," another voice said. Sai let out a gasp as she saw a monster walkout. the thing was indescribable as it walked around looking for what made any sound. Sai almost screamed but held herself together. she watched as it picked up Connie from the back of the truck_

_"it looks so delicious. human flesh is definitely the tastiest" it said as it dumped Connie's body into a large container. "Damn I wish I could have just a fingertip"_

_"don't joke it's valuable merchandise. definitely not something we are meant to enjoy. the human flesh from this farm is the highest quality only the rich can afford" the other monster snapped at him. Sai was breathing hard wondering how Emma and Norman were and where Mom was._

_"How is the girl now"_

_"its almost done sir"_

_"another six-year-old... we only have been shipping out average ones lately. but we will be harvesting the high-grade stuff soon enough. right Izabella"_

_"Yes," Mom's voice rang out. Sai looked at Mom shocked._

_"These three with full marks are to be prepared for plucking"_

_"yes, sir I understand" Mom said. to Sie, she looked scary. she looked so calm about it._

_"hold on. " the leader said as he walked closer to the truck "I smell something" he quickly checked under the truck and Sai watched as Emma and Norman ran away. she quickly and silently got out of her hiding spot and ran after them making sure she was not seen._

_they were running up the hill and were having a hard time since they were panicking and breathing very hard. Emma ended up tripping making both Norman and Sai stop running. Sai quickly went to her side as tears started to fall from her face._

_"you ok," Norman asked them. Emma was breathing hard and looked like she was hyperventilating._

_"This place... is a farm... we are all just food" Emma cried as she tried to move around to get up. Norman tried to catch his breath as he watched Sai cry and try to catch her breath as well "it can't be didn't everyone else go to foster homes... and mom is a normal loving mother right... this was all a mistake... what we saw wasn't Connie. it cants be" Emma cried as she looked up at her siblings. she was looking for them to confirm what they saw to be a lie..._

_"I'm afraid it was Connie," Sai said as she looked away from Emma. tears started to come from Emma's eyes as she fell to the ground crying. she let out a scream as she banged on the floor. Sai started to cry again as Norman ran to his sisters. he hugged them both tightly before helping them get up and run back to the house._

_"Welcome home, how did it go," Ray said as he held up a lantern. he was walking down the steps as Sai, Emma and Norman walked through the door._

_"We did make it in time," Norman said as he hugged Sai tighter. he started to lead her upstairs with Emma following not saying a word. Sai was still crying in fear as she climbed into her bed. she didn't want to talk about it with anyone but heard their conversation_

_"have we been living here this whole time... just to end up as food," Emma asked_

_"Let's escape Emma... we will get out of here... that's right... we can do it... between me you, Sai, and Ray... "_

_"and the others what about them," Emma asked " we can't just leave them they will all be killed for sure" Emma cried "I can't take it... I don't want to lose any more family. " Norman paused for a moment before answering_

_"and you won't have to," he said as he sat next to her on the floor. Emma stopped crying for a moment as she looked at him confused "try not to worry we will flee... all of us" Norman smiled at her as he looked at Sai's bed as he watched his sister cry softly._

_"really but how," Emma asked, "how can a bunch of kids run away from those monsters." Emma asked "strategy... like when we played Tag"_

_"Right" norman nodded " we will find a way. one that ensures all of us surviving " Norman promised._

_Later that night before mama got home Emma and Norman went to sleep. Ray wasn't back yet and Sai was trying not to sob and scare or wake up the kids. she slowly got up from her bed and moved to the one at the end of the room. she started to shake the person that was asleep lightly._

_"Sai," a voice asked as he slowly woke up "what's wrong," the sweet voice asked_

_"Phil..." Sai asked as tears pricked her eyes_

_"What's wrong Sai... why are you crying," he asked as he woke up more and sat up. he was a four-year-old but he still understood things better than anyone else. Sai knew that._

_"can... can you sleep in my bed tonight," she asked. normally the little kids along with Phil will ask her to sleep in their beds when they have had a bad dream. Phil knew something was wrong because in his three years he can remember living here he had never seen her cry... much less ask one of the younger kids to sleep with her_

_"What's wrong," he asked her as he nodded and got up from his bed and hugged her letting her carry him to her bed._

_"i...i... I had a nightmare" she said as she placed him on the bed._

_"but..." Phil started only to see his sister brake down in tears "Sai" he asked as he held her hand and pulled her to lay in the bed. she did so and hugged him tightly as she started to fall asleep. Phil looked confused before hugging her back. he started to think as to why she was crying. she didn't fall asleep when it was time to... so he knew she was lying but... something made his older sister cry like this... but what..._


End file.
